


case report no 1: Space. Awaiting orders

by thesarcasticone



Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adventures In Space, Astro Ambassadors, Day 2, Established Relationship, F/M, dousyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcasticone/pseuds/thesarcasticone
Summary: May 25th, 2021. Hours transcurred: 10 hrs 34 min. Galaxy: Milky Way.Division: S.W.O.R.D.Agent: Johnson, Daisy. Comm.Report:  Take off has been successful. First 10 hours of flight have gone by with no events to report. Protocol Theta has been followed according to the modifications offered by S.A. Simmons. No casualties, or inconveniences have been presented.--------The first SWORD team heads out into space. Commanders in charge: Agent Daisy Johnson and Agent Daniel Sousa. Lead pilot: Rookie Kora Johnson. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	case report no 1: Space. Awaiting orders

**Author's Note:**

> We continue. Day 2: Astro Ambassadors 
> 
> Just a little drabble I managed to write down. No actual romance happens, but it works as the set up for the rest of my series, which again, consists of just some random bits and scenes post-season 7, feature our favorite Astro Ambassadors. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are of my own making.

_ May 25th, 2021. Hours transcurred: 10 hrs 34 min. Galaxy: Milky Way.  _

_ Division: S.W.O.R.D.  _

_ Agent: Johnson, Daisy. Comm.  _

_ Report: Take off has been successful. First 10 hours of flight have gone by with no events to report. Protocol Theta has been followed according to the modifications offered by S.A. Simmons. No casualties, or inconveniences have been presented.  _

_ Currently prepping navigation systems and gravity indexes in order to successfully complete jump into neighboring galaxy during the next 10 hours of inflight. Crew consists of twelve members in total. Everyone brief and checked. No inconveniences. _

_ S.W.O.R.D. team Alpha now officially active for duty. Awaiting further instructions.  _

\--

Mack, if I have to write these reports might as well get in a word of my own. We’re fine, everything has been fine. Kora’s piloting has been near-perfect, much better than mine ever was, so you can rest a little easier knowing that I won't be required to pilot this ship any time soon. 

Sousa has spent most of our first hours out in space stashed up in the cockpit, sitting next to Kora and Agent Leela Pier, our other pilot. He’s excited, and I am not ashamed to admit, so am I. 

I thank you, honest, for trusting me -us- to command this new division. The team is solid. Even though they aren’t you guys, and will never be, they seem like good people, and are definitely good agents. 

Sousa reminded me to say hello from him, and to remind you that you won’t get a free pass regarding the bet you guys made (I need context, please). He says you owe him fifty now, whatever that means. I also feel it to be my duty to report, he has taken to calling us  _ Astro Ambassadors _ , whenever he gets the chance, which is highly ridiculous and perfect and please don't tell him I said that last bit.

The moment we make contact or hear about Danvers’ whereabouts or movements, we will let you know. 

Don’t forget to text every now and then. 

-Daisy. 


End file.
